The present invention relates to devices for attaching a standard box of shotgun shells to a shooters belt or clothes.
It is common practice for participants in shooting games, such as trap or skeet, to dump a box of 25 shells to be used in the game into the pocket of a shooting jacket or into a bag attached to the shooters belt. Carrying shells in this manner, however, results in fumbling for loose shells in the pocket or bag which can detract from the concentration required for accurate shooting, and does not provide the shooter with an accurate indication of the number of shells remaining, which, if available, can signal certain information such as the proper time to switch stations on the range.
Open top containers (normally of leather), have been used which attach to a shooters belt and are shaped to closely receive a box of shells from which the top is removed. With such a container the shells are readily accessible and the amount of shells remaining can readily be determined. Such containers, however, are generally more expensive than may be desired, and (due to the difference in size between boxes of shells of different gauges or bores) are adapted to receive only boxes of shells of one gauge or bore.